ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Magikarp Jump
| platforms = iOS, Android }} is a free-to-play mobile game developed by Select Button and published by The Pokémon Company. It was released in May 2017 for iOS and Android platforms. Players train Magikarp for competition in jumping contests. In this game the player can grow their Pokémon to increase both the player's and Magikarp's experience to overcome challenges. One must use power and time to advance in the game, and with added amounts of money to upgrade, one can speed through this game. In total, there are ten different core leagues plus three additional Expert leagues with varied rewards as of August 2017. Gameplay In the game, trainers can raise their Magikarp to have most jumping points to win in special leagues. The higher the Jump Power (JP) the Magikarp has, the higher the Magikarp can jump and win a battle. First, trainers need to catch a Magikarp from a pond using the available fishing rod; higher quality fishing rods become available after the trainer is able to clear a league. The caught Magikarp are raised in the trainer's ponds. Trainer ponds can be equipped with Decorations to assist with the Magikarp's growth. There are also supporting Pokémon which can assist in giving rewards at certain intervals such as JP, coins, foods and diamonds. Jump Power is typically increased by one of two ways: by eating food, or running Magikarp through a training session. New food is periodically spawned inside the pond over time. Meanwhile, training Points gradually are recovered over time as each training sessions costs 1 Training Point (TP). The food and training can be upgraded to award more Jump Power to Magikarp. Many upgrades such as these, can also be upgraded with real cash, giving the player more of an advantage. While raising the Magikarp, there are random events that are triggered that may increase or decrease awarded JP, give special occasions, or can result the loss of a Magikarp. After raising the Magikarp to its highest level (which correlates to the player's rank), the Magikarp is then pitted against other trainers in the League Battles. Many Magikarp can be caught, in many colors such as red, pink, and gold. Gold being the most rare, yet also the most powerful in the beginning. Pink are moderately rare, but have more of a chance to get such colored Magikarp, compared to gold. Finally red Magikarp, the true color of this fish Pokemon, both games and anime, is the most common among the game, although many can have different qualities, that can boost the chances of a win in the League Tournaments. If the Magikarp loses the League Battle when it is at its max level, the Magikarp is retired and trainers must catch another Magikarp and restart the current league that they were in, having to re-battle the same trainers already defeated, but with the knowledge of their opponent's JP and the ability to skip the battle scenes of trainers that they have already defeated. Also, this gives the player a chance to increase said JP of their next Magikarp, before participating in such leagues. The JP ranking will change depending on how many times the player can go through the leagues each time they compete. Reception 7.4K rating}} Magikarp Jump has been largely well-received since its release in 2017. The game is interactive, and overall a delight to fans of Pokemon, as well as overall gamers. This app creates a bright aesthetic for the Pokemon Company, and shows overall success in upcoming years. Pokemon has been greatly praised for such an app and still keeps getting good reviews on this app to this day. The gameplay, along with the fast paced software, gives players a improving game that they can play with less of a chance of a glitch and restarting of the game. The app also provides fans and gamers alike with an appealing looking app that gives creativity and enjoyment. The game provides users with a clean and imaginative game that becomes enjoyable and positive through each play-through. Pokemon fans are praising the app on the well paced yet addicting attributes in which this app posses. Meanwhile gamers, whether fans of the Pokemon series or not, praise the game on good visuals, and overall well paced gameplay. With such attributes, this app is a popular success, and it overall is a game many gamers, Pokemon fans and non Pokemon fans can enjoy. Therefore with the like of Apple and iOS, this app can be played on nearly any mobile device, and with positive reviews still being made of this game, Pokemon fans and more can be more into mobile games such as this one. }} References }} External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:IOS games Magikarp